Naruto: Emperor of the Red Dawn
by godmaster777
Summary: Inspire by Once Upon A Midnight Moon, by Silent Muse. Naruto at age sixteen looked back on his life and decided he lacked power. He spent the next six years gaining power, then the next decade taking over the world. In the end he wasn't satisfied. He's doing it over. Time travel. Dark Naruto. NaruHina


_**Prelude: Second Chances**_

"You are late." The cold harsh voice of the leader sounded above the chaos of battle. A single cloaked figure stood amidst the raging conflagrations that flared up around him, seeking to consume an untouchable prey. The figure's face was hidden even from the blinding flames, and all that was visible from the depth of shadows were a pair of eyes as crimsons as the blood staining his unsheathed blade. It was the eyes of a Mangekyo wielder – a Sharingan user whose mastery of the doujutsu has reached a level attainable only in legends and fables.

Only three wielders of the Sharingan has ever managed so incredible a feat in history – the first was Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan and first Uchiha. The second was Obito Uchiha, who learned the secrets of the Sharingan as the student of Madara Uchiha. The last, however, was not even an Uchiha to begin with, and had acquired the bloodline limit in a manner most foul.

He had stolen dozens of the eyes before checking for there potential. The one with the most potential lied in his former best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, thus he killed him and took his eyes.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, once the pariah of the village hidden in the leaves, and now the single most feared entity in his world. It seemed almost funny, that the boy who had once been an outcast, a so called 'dead-last', would become a being of unparalleled abilities.

He led the worlds greatest legion, missing ninjas flocked to him. He created the worlds greatest empire. He united the war torn villages into one, simply named Uzu. It was named after his late clan. For him, it wasn't enough. He wasn't satisfied. There was so much he didn't achieve.

He had achieved world peace, what he wanted, but he had yet to achieve true happiness. He had power, control, but not the lesser things.

Small things such as bringing back his clan, this time with a real bloodline, that sort of stuff.

He had done things well, but he could do them better.

All good things have to come to an end.

Not everyone wanted his rule.

The majority of the leaf village refuse to be ruled by a 'demon'.

They were lead by Hyuuga Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha.

Kiri had fought tooth and nail during the civil war for freedom. They refused to be taken over again.

They rebelled, led by Mei Terumi, former Mizukage.

Iwa refused to be ruled by the son of the yellow flash.

Onoki of the twin scales was stubborn.

He led Iwa into rebelling.

With three major villages rebelling, his empire was falling apart.

He had a solution.

Time travel.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he finished his seals and the self destruct count down initiated.

The irony was to funny.

Friends turned enemies, and enemies turned friends.

Hyuuga Hinata, a girl that once had a crush on him when he was young. He ignored it like a fool. This time around, he planned on taking advantage of everything. He wanted the Uzumaki clan to have a bloodline. The byakugan was a good one. She only became his enemy after they became 21.

He planned on converting her to be strictly loyal to him. To simply follow him without question. he planned to use a cross of Danzo's root training and Orochimarus training.

Danzo's training made shinobi into unfeeling tools that did as ordered. It was viewed as inhumane for the reason. He wanted his shinobi to follow him out of love in order to establish peace. Ruling out of fear simply causes rebels.

Orochimaru was very charismatic. He gave people purpose in order to manipulate them. Kimmamaru Kaguya is an example of this.

The cross should get rid of any feelings beside complete loyalty to him.

He knew the timeline.

At age three her mother died. It was at this time her younger sister Hanabi was born. Her father started pushing her harder and abusing her. She also got picked on by bullies.

He would first approach her here. Show her he was training. His confidence should attract her to him.

At age four there was an attempted kidnapping on her by cloud. The delegate from cloud was the one committing the crime. Hyuuga Hiashi was the one who killed him. When the cloud demanded repayment, that Hiashi Hyuuga be killed, his twin brother Hizashi was killed in his stead.

He planned to change this event as well as how Hinata viewed him here.

Hinata up until then, would view him as a friend. He would then be viewed as a hero to her. A savior, a hero, someone she could trust.

Afterwards, Hiashi would show up, finally killing the Cloud delegate. Then Hizashi would be killed. After all this is said and done, which should take a month Hiashi would get even more abusive and training more intense.

Hinata should start to crumple under the pressure, expectations, and abuse.

When this happens, he would farther isolate her at this point causing her to cling to him. At this point he would offer to train her. He would be the gentle kind helping hand. Making sure she did a bit better so her faith in him was secure, whilst she was still a disappointment to her father. Below Hanabi's level.

By the time she was seven, Orochimarus training should be complete and abuse at a all time high.

This was when he would explain the fact that he was a demon vessel, whilst telling her he could control the Kyuubi and was a direct descendant of the Sage of Six paths, son of the Fourth Hokage, and another S rank ninja.

This would all be followed with a question. What do you live for.

The answer would either be:

To make my father proud.

To unify my clan.

I don't know.

'To make my father proud' was the least likely. In the original time line, she had no support so wanted his.

'To unify my clan' was only slightly more likely.

'I don't know' was what he was expecting. Then came in the last phase of his plan would come into play. Become the reason a person lives. He saw the loyalty it resulted in, in both Haku Yuki and Kimmamaru Kaguya.

For Sasuke Uchiha, he would not bend or bow to Naruto, so he just had to break. Not his fault if the Uchiha went brain dead form Itachis genjutsu.

It would insure the end of the Uchiha clan.

Each of his enemies would become loyal allies, cough-slaves-cough.

This would result in a solid power base.

At that time, The Red Dawn would be his greatest enemy, as ironic as it is he would have to take it from Obito and Nagato at a later date.

He would take over once more. This time, it would be complete. Not through fear, it creates annoying rebels, but love.


End file.
